


"Ocean Eyes | Armin Arlert x Reader"

by justheax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Armin Arlert, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheax/pseuds/justheax
Summary: "Y/N, you are my home against my internal disaster—my insecurities. My anxiousness may be a sign of my weakness, but here I am with you with all the courage I saved from your words of assurance. You are my source of strength. The future me is a much better man shaped by you. And as you have been my hope and salvation in times of my sinful past, please let me be yours as well."A story set after humanity's peace has been declared, away from everyone and everything is a small, wooden cabin made from passion and love by you and Armin, wanting to raise a family of your own yet news of infertility have been announced, breaking your heart for yourself and for Armin's dream to be the dad he wanted to have for himself.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	"Ocean Eyes | Armin Arlert x Reader"

> **“OCEAN EYES | ARMIN ARLERT X READER”**

**JustHeax**

It was a Sunday afternoon. The sunlight has passed through the sheer curtain, through your eyelids which woke you up, hearing the faint chirp of birds from the outside. It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon.

Scrunching your face as a reaction to the light, you turned your head to see a man of blonde hair and soft eyelids, mouth hanging and light snores, Armin Arlert. How lucky can you be to have a man such as Armin lying beside you, at ease, _at peace._

Gazing from his messy, blonde hair which you played a little, from the roots to tips, feeling its softness reflecting his soul, the moment you woke up and thank the heavens it did not wake him up, down to his eyelids with such thick lashes which you envy yet he keeps on saying that yours are perfect as is, his nose which scrunches from time to time, _wonder what he’s dreaming about?_

His beautiful skin glowing against the sunlight, letting his rosy color appear, complimenting his blonde features, and lastly, his lips which are slightly hanging which made you chuckle at his cuteness, hoping that time would stop and let him rest and be at ease.

Your fingertips made their way to his cheeks, caressing it softly, back and forth, just like what you would do to a newborn baby while silently humming a lullaby which made you wonder what would your child with Armin would be like? Would it be a he or a she?

Wait, you remember that Armin mentioned hoping for a baby girl with blonde hair like his and curled tips coming from yours, eyes blue like his, and tanned skin like yours, what a dream.

A dream because from yesterday’s appointment with an ob gynecologist, was mentioned about your incapability of bearing a child. Your uterus is low enough to keep the fetus intact.

The doctor said that it’s probably because of all the fighting you did for years, all the swinging from building to building, tree to tree, tower to tower, fighting countless titans.

You were never really the type that would keep things from Armin. From things such as embarrassing events that happened in the past, to the embarrassing moment that happened during your time as a survey corps with Erwin as the captain.

That was like a history. It has been years since the last fight for humanity, things have happened, lives have lost, years have passed and here you are, with the man you love, just feeling lucky and blessed enough to be with him, living peacefully among the rivers, under a roof made out of wood carved by your blondie.

It has been a peaceful decade, away from fights, feeling serene and secure but this indescribable feeling has yet to flee from you. You cannot fathom whether should you just feel content with the life with Armin without a child or to want for something more, to bear a child with the Armin.

No fair, you said internally. Peace is what we want by why can’t we be content with what we have? Titans have been extinct which should be the greatest and the most revolutionary event among humanity for years and years yet why? _I want him to feel things and one of those feelings is fatherhood._

Armin never really felt how parents show their love to their kids. He grew up just by himself, with Eren and Mikasa, our friends, but that never became the reason for him to feel unhappy and feel unwanted. He knew he is special; he knew he is loved; he knew he is not alone.

You were with him when we first saw the large sea covering the whole frame within our sight, so large that you got chills from wondering about the limits of it. _So that was the sea he was talking about._

He looked happy, like a young boy, smiling and laughing, free and content. _Me too_. You are happy, observing him against the shore as he plays against the wave coming from the sea with Mikasa, kicking it and laughing as he should as a young boy would.

Thinking about those had made you teared up. You have prayed for the lords out of desperation, for him to live a life where he is happy and only happy. To live with _Annie_.

_I was never in the frame. I was always at the sides, looking, observing, and sometimes unintentionally gazing at his mesmerizing self, My Armin._

You knew Annie likes Armin. It was obvious from the start, how she listened to him and stared at him with longing and care, like how you would stare at him as well, with longing and care.

But suddenly, it’s like you have been granted a wish from the gods, Armin never left your side. His eyes like the ocean, one day, looked back. _Finally._ He finally looked, you are now within the frame—the frame inside Armin’s life.

You continued staring at him with unfathomable feelings while wiping your tears away before he even caught you crying. You knew once he caught you, he’ll get anxious and it will bother him for a long time and will probably cry with you. That’s how Armin loves. He loves with the purest intention from his soul. Though he's shy, he is still showing his transparency and constantly giving you hope for a better tomorrow.

Slowly and gently, without trying to wake the sleeping beauty, you tried to remove his pale arms that are loosely wrapped around your waist. He cannot sleep without wrapping his arm around something, but he said that it is best if he wrapped his arms around you while smiling with such warm radiance surrounding him.

You grabbed his hoodie that is on the floor and wore it while you walk your way to the wooden veranda.

The sight was heavenly. It was a picture made from heaven. The trees were gently swaying from the tickles coming from the wind, the soft _woosh_ sound of the river which is therapeutic, and the immaculate view of the clouds.

A world outside the wall. Who knew it could be this heavenly, with a cup of coffee on the small table made by him, and of course, it is a heart-shaped coffee table. He is such a romantic. He said that every carve and shaved wood are fragments of him, pouring it into something solid for you to physically feel his love while blushing and looking away every two seconds.

You snuggled against his warm hoodie. Should you ask the lords again? You were never the one to believe in such gods but it made you pray out of desperation and frustration. You just wanted a child. Armin would be so happy to be the dad he wanted to have when he was younger.

Smiling sadly, you heard the sound of chimes, signaling you that Armin had wakened already, making his way to snuggle against you.

“Aren’t you cold?” You asked, moving aside the small couch to let him sit as well. “Not really.” He grabbed both of your hands and placed it on his face, his rosy face. “So, you are!” He softly chuckled. “Yes, warm me up?” how can you say no to this man whose eyes are the whole ocean itself, large and beautiful—crystal blue.

You rub both your hands and when it’s warm enough, you placed it on his face, the both of you were close, very close. Literally.

He moved so the both of you can sit more comfortably. He placed you in between his thighs and hugged you from the back, placing his chin on your right shoulder. He grew a little from all the training and fight you both did as survey cops but your height is not that far from each other too, not that near as well. He is just a bit higher and much paler like a very fragile porcelain doll that can break anytime. 

You leaned back against him to feel his beating chest. It felt good knowing that you are not the only one with the fast-paced beating of the heart as he is beating as fast as yours.

Could this day be any better? The wind once again made its way to tickle the trees, but it made the both of you tickle as well with its cold air. The both of you shivered. It was silent yet calming. Only two aligned heart’s beats can be heard if listened to closely. Such precious beat that filled pleasure to the brim of the eardrums. 

Minutes later and “You remember?” breaking the silence, “yesterday, I went out for an appointment.” You continued. You were scared, not because you cannot bear a child, but because you cannot accept the fact that Armin’s dream and happiness would be crushed. _He does not deserve this._

Maybe Annie could bear him a child? You suddenly removed that thought. Armin would get mad at you for being insecure. _But, what if..._

“Oh! So? How did it go?” His eyes were shining. Those ocean eyes were full of hope which put you on the verge of crying, on the verge of spilling those hot liquid. It seems like your tears want to break free.

You cannot look at him straight. It’s such heartbreaking scenery. How could an extra like you, who were never in the frame, ruin such a masterpiece, a heavenly art sent from the gods, to ruin something like this, someone like Armin Arlert?

What made it more heartbreaking is that the view of him is painting such a warm ambiance, full of orange and yellows from the rays of the sun and the slow movement of leaves from fall, falling into his golden hair.

Who on earth for an extra like you to break a soul like Armin’s?

“Huh?” Armin started panicking. He never said a word but he just hugged your pain away just like what he would do when days are dark, rocking you and gently patting your head, whispering kind words to ease your painful chest. _I’m sorry._

“Have I told you that you have such kindred spirit?” From his voice, you knew he smiled silently. He knew his way around you, _always._ You are now a crying mess. He knows how to calm you down; he knows how to mess you up; he knew you, body and soul.

The slow rocking and gentle patting of your head continued with soft hums and gentle whispers. His kind voice is echoing its way to your heart. _I love you, Armin._

“If humanity were to lose back then and you are not within my reach, I would have looked at you and try to memorize every angle and every movement of your facial muscle, every twist and turn of your head, and how you play with your nails out of anxiousness. Well, just stare until I gasp my last breath.” His whispers are seductive and pleasant in the ears. It is like hearing the voice of an angel.

But that statement made you move your head as a sign of _no._ After taking in a deep breath, you turned your head to where his ocean eyes are. Those mesmerizing ocean eyes seems like a sin to look into it for too long yet you cannot stop starring as if it is eating you whole.

“Finally, your eyes have met mine” A smiling Armin have welcomed your tearful self. He is sucking you in, deep. You saw your reflection from his ocean eyes. Is this how you looked in his perspective?

Quickly, you wiped your nose in case there’s snot and wiped your tears away too. He laughed. But not that kind of teasing laugh, more of an assuring laugh saying it's okay but how could such laugh, no, his laugh bring such divine joy in you? “I know,” he said while caressing your cheek.

To him, you are enough. You are much more than land filled with endless waters, filled with multi-colored and sparkly seashells. For him, he wishes you to be his sunrise and sunset—to be together until the ends of tomorrow.

“You knew?” you asked with a cracking voice from crying too much. Of course, he knew. You have been together for years. Both of you have fought side by side against the human-eating titans. You were together during training, or during that one time when Sasha and you both ate meat without permission only getting caught by Armin.

Both of you were together even before peace was proclaimed. Of course, he knew just from a single glance against your eyes, _he knew._

“You are enough to be my bundle of sunshine”

You placed your forehead against his and looked in each other’s eyes with awe and care as if the words that the mouth cannot produce are being sent in the form of a wavelength through your foreheads. 

You smiled and nodded.

The wind once again gushes against the trees which made more leaves fall against the both of you. The warm yet chilly air has hugged you both as if it were comforting the both of you and you knew, from the way he kisses, the way he holds your head, the way he moves his thumb, rubbing them against your temple, the way he communicates using the friction of mouths, you knew you are enough as he is enough for you as well.

The both of you laughed like you were the only humans who survived the battle with titans, and continued snuggling to share the warmth of one another, letting each other’s soul know that yesterday, today, and tomorrow, and in another lifetime, they’ll be here—will always be here.

And through his ocean eyes, you’re at peace.

> _"Y/N, you are my home against my internal disaster—my insecurities. My anxiousness may be a sign of my weakness, but here I am with you with all the courage I saved from your words of assurance--you are my source of strength. The future me is a much better man shaped by you. And as you have been my hope and salvation in times of my sinful past, please let me be yours as well."_

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo,
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and I hope you felt my love for THE MOST PRECIOUS BOY IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, Armin :< I love him with my whole heart and YESS THANK YOU FOR READING HEHE :>
> 
> LET'S BE FRIENDS :>  
> @silverkuk on twt hehe


End file.
